Patent Document 1 discloses mixed use of some hydroxyphenylpyruvate dioxygenase inhibition type herbicides and some other herbicides. Patent Document 2 discloses mixed use of some pyrazole compounds with atrazine, cyanazine, alachloror metolachlor. Patent Document 3 discloses that some pyrazole compounds are useful as a herbicide, and discloses some of other herbicides which can be used as mixed with the compounds as examples.
However, Patent Documents 1 to 3 failed to specifically disclose a herbicidal composition comprising as active ingredients a herbicidal benzoylpyrazole compound represented by the following formula (I) and other herbicidal compound.
Patent Document 1: WO01/28341
Patent Document 2: JP-A-62-63503
Patent Document 3: EP 0352543A